The Wedding
by halz1320
Summary: 7 months after Jay's proposal, it's the big day. But will will something from the recent past come back and haunt them both on their special day? Part 2 of 3 in my one-shot series. R&R!


**_Well, guys after all this time of saying I'll be putting up this story, it's finally here! Part 2 of my three-part series! Sorry if it's really long; I didn't want to make this into a multiple chapter story, just a one-shot, hope you all enjoy and review if you want me to make the third part a lemon. It would be my first one. Don't read unless you've read The Proposal. Hope you all love it! (BTW, Nya is NOT in love with Cole or does she want any type of romantic relationship with him. I know the new season has made a new love triangle for us but not in this series. So please just keep that in mind._**

**7 months later**

For everybody it had just seemed like yesterday that Jay and Nya got engaged, and after many months of planning, arguing, and shopping; Nya and Jay along with the ninja's help, they had managed to build the perfect wedding. Today was finally the day, that Jay and Nya would sanctify their love for each other.

Let's not get ahead of ourselves though, a wedding day could be Jay and Nya's dream but at the same time it could be a bundle of pulling out your hair, tears, sweat, and a whole lot of screaming.

**Jay's POV**

I was dreaming, about Nya of course, and we were… I'd rather not say, but just know that Kai wouldn't like it. The alarm was going off; it woke me up from the best dream ever. I look over at the clock 6:15 a.m.

I moaned; there are enough hours in a day for me to sleep in some more. As I roll back over, and snuggle into the pillow, right before I slip into my sub-conscious, I shot up in my bed. That's when I realized; it's the day of the wedding.

**2 hours earlier**

**Nya's POV**

The whole night, I tossed in turned. Remarkably, I didn't wake Jay up. There was so much on my mind, the wedding, I have to do some much to get ready for the wedding, pick up my dress, get my hair and make-up done and so much other stuff.

I finally gave up on trying sleeping; I got out of bed and glanced at the clock. 4:07 a.m. Great, I'm not going to have any sleep for the wedding. Oh well, might as well get a head start for the day, I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt, and slipped them on.

I walked towards the door, hoping not to wake Jay up. I close the door behind me, and walk towards the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal, milk and a banana. I sat there munching on my cereal, starting to realize all the stuff I had to do today before the wedding. Before I could pull my hair out in frustration, Cole walked in.

"Hey Nya I didn't think you would get up this early, especially today." Cole grabbed a rag and wiped off his face.

"I could say the same thing to you." I assumed with a mouth full of banana.

"I'm not the one getting married today, and besides I couldn't sleep." Cole contradicted as he sat across from me.

"Same here." I muttered propping my head up on my arm.

"Are you okay? I mean, I know you're getting married today, but you look, stressed. Does it have anything to do with, you know, the b word?" Cole asked

"Cole you can say baby, and yeah it kind of does and the wedding, it's just," I let out long breath, "it's too much for one person." I looked at Cole, he seemed uneasy.

"Cole, what's wrong with you? You're the one you seems stressed." I asked, I looked at Cole's face, his eyebrows were furrowed together, and he rubbed his hands nervously.

"Not stressed, but I've been wondering, since the, um, the birth, do you and Jay plan on trying again? I'm only asking because, I really like kids." Cole asked gently, I knew he was trying to be careful with what he was saying but it still hurt.

My heart tugged at the word birth, "Honestly Cole, I really want to try again, but Jay, he's," I stopped, remembering our argument a few nights ago "he hasn't talked about it at all, not even to me, when I went to the hospital and the doctor told us, he didn't say anything, he just hugged me, while I cried, it's like, he didn't know how to feel about it."

"What happened? I wasn't here, when it all happened and I didn't want to ask it seemed too touchy of a subject." I looked down in sorrow, he had the right to know.

"No Cole, its fine. It was 3 weeks ago..."

**Flashback**

_I was sitting in the kitchen, I was just sitting there, staring at nothing, something felt wrong, and when I was about to ask Jay to call the doctor, I felt it, my water had broken. I stood up, I was shocked, I wasn't due for another 3 ½ months; I screamed, I was in shock. I collapsed, and then everything went dark._

_I woke up again, in the hospital; the doctor was there, trying to ask Jay and Kai questions. When I woke up he asked me what was wrong. I told him everything, once he talked to one of the nurses, he came and told Jay and I that since the baby was coming so early, they had to do a C-section._

_Jay and I talked, and he told me everything was going to be okay, I was going to be okay and our baby was going to be okay. Kai hugged me and they both left, the doctor sedated me. I was out for what seemed like hours. I woke up; I sat straight up, ignoring the pain in the stomach._

_Jay was in a chair next to and held me down, so I wouldn't potentially hurt myself. Jay said the he saw our baby, it was a boy, and he was beautiful. We laughed; we had realized that we hadn't thought of any names. I patted an empty spot next to me and Jay lied next to me in the bed. I put my head on his shoulder and that's when the doctor came in, I thought he came into see how I was doing, but the look on his face, told me that there was some bad news._

_That's when he told us, "I am truly sorry, but your son, didn't make it." He walked out of the room, tears started to run down my face, I sobbed; Jay held me but didn't say a word._

As I finished my story, I had tears running down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Cole standing behind me, he was like a brother to me, I loved him, not like I love Jay but how I love Kai, and everybody else on the Bounty. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, as the painful memories flashed across my mind again.

"Nya if you need help, I can help you out today, before the wedding, I'm sure Kai's going to be busy with Jay setting up everything, Zane's going to be cooking, and Lloyd and Sensei Wu are picking up the suits, or helping when it's needed, and me well, I wasn't assigned a job for the day."

I smiled, "Of course Cole, I would appreciate it."

"Woo hoo!" He jumped in joy, he basically ran out of the kitchen, and tuned left, towards his room. I suddenly regretted telling Cole he could come with me today, but I needed the help.

After I was done eating, I freshened up a bit, and waited for Cole on the deck. I sat on the edge of the ship, watching the sun rise slowly. I let my mind drift to what I told Cole earlier, I really did want to try again, but I feel like Jay, doesn't want to, in fear that what happened before, would happen again. I'll ask Cole to talk to Jay for me, knowing me; I would most likely start crying again.

"Okay, Nya I'm ready!" Cole shouted, he ran up behind me and literally dragged me to The Raider.

"Geez, Cole, it seems like you're, more excited than me." I laughed

"It's always been my dream to help in a wedding especially getting a dress for the bride." He answered.

I rolled my eyes, I hopped into Jay's part of The Raider, and Cole hopped into his part and drove away from the Bounty. I entered the location of the reception, Cole got the coordinates and we were there within 10 minutes.

Before I got out of The Raider, I checked to see what time it was, 6:17 a.m.

"Jay should be getting up by now." I say out loud to myself, I laughed; he should be surprised to not see me in bed.

**Nobodies POV**

Nya jumped out of The Raider, she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. They walked in and turned the lights.

The room was filled with round tables that had long white table cloths, on top of the white table cloths, there were yellow, orange and red on different tables. The chairs matched the tables, they had white cloths covering them with either yellow, orange or red bows, and they corresponded with the table they were placed at.

They both walked around, checking to make sure everything was there to be set up. What they saw seemed fine to them, it's what they didn't see that made everything terrible. Under one of the tables two Constrictai, sat on the ground avoiding Nya and Cole. They watched, Cole walk past the table, he stopped, "Do you feel like somebody else is in here?" he asked Nya

"No, maybe it's somebody outside. Or you're just imagining things." Nya answered

Cole walked away from the table in thought, both the snakes sigh in relief.

"Everything seems good, let's go Cole." Nya said as she walked towards the door

As soon as they were outside, the Constrictai came out from other the table. "Once were done here, nothing is going to be good. The ninja are in for a big surprise." One of the Constrictai said, and then tore off the cloths on the tables.

**On The Bounty**

**Jay's POV**

As I shot up in bed, I accidentally knocked over the glass of water on the nightstand next to me. I picked up the glass, but the water contained in the glass spilled all over the nightstand, before I knew it I saw sparks and a small fire ignited.

"Ahh!" I ran around the room, I finally grabbed the blanket off of the bed, and put it over the fire, I sighed, but then the blanket caught on fire. I screamed again, all I could think to do was run around in circles and scream, I finally heard my door open, I didn't even stop to see who it was, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I stopped. I looked towards my nightstand; it along with the blanket was black and frozen.

"The fires out Jay, stop freaking out." Kai rubbed his eyes

By the nightstand were Zane and Lloyd who had frozen the outlet that caught on fire and the blanket. I sighed, "Nya the fires-"I stopped, Nya wasn't in bed. "Where's are Nya?" Everybody shrugged, "I haven't seen Cole today either." Lloyd said

I quickly picked up my phone off the dresser, Nya texted me, Hey Jay, I'm getting ready for the wedding, and Cole volunteered to help. –Nya

"Cole's helping Nya today." I said placing my phone back on the dresser.

"Good because I did not want him picking up the cake today." Lloyd crossed him arms and walked out of the room

"Okay, Jay it's a big day today, what's first on the list?" Kai asked

"Yes, I am most curious on what culinary cuisines I would be creating today." Zane said

I walked to the other side of the room, to the dresser and picked up a piece of paper. "Zane here's all the things you will cook today, but first pick up the cake from the bakery in downtown and meet us at the reception hall to drop it off." Zane nodded and left the room. I picked up another piece of paper.

"Okay Kai this is ours, let's go look at the reception hall first and then we'll head over to the church to set up the flowers." Kai nodded and followed my lead; we both pulled out our Golden Weapons and jumped off the ship and raced towards the reception hall.

Once we arrived, I noticed that the door was open; Kai just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. As we both walked in and flicked the light switch on; my jaw hit the floor.

Tables and chairs were flipped, table clothes, were ripped and the center pieces completely destroyed. "Jay, don't freak out." Kai tried to calm me down.

"Hehe hehe... How am I not supposed to freak out?! I'm getting married in less than 12 hours and the reception hall looks like this!" I yelled, and I was pissed.

"You know what I'll just get Cole, Lloyd and Sensei Wu down here to help us." Kai said

"No! Don't get Cole! He needs to stay with Nya to make sure she doesn't find out about this, it's her day, and I don't want her upset." I said, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Cole's number.

"Hello?"

"Cole, whatever you do, do not let Nya near the reception hall!" I shouted into the phone.

"Okay, why?" Cole asked

"Because it's completely destroyed!" I shouted again.

"What!? Nya and I were just there, everything seemed fine, and we locked the door." Cole whispered into the phone

"Just keep Nya away from here." I hung up the phone

"Okay, the center pieces aren't destroyed, they're just taken apart. I'm sure we can stitch these table clothes back together." Kai said

"Kai, do you know how to sew? Because I'm sure as hell I can't." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Jay, call up your mom and dad, I'm sure they'll be willing to help." Kai suggested

I sighed; I knew he was right; we needed all the help we could get. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate, I picked up my phone, to see Zane calling.

"What is it Zane?" I hissed

"Well, the bakery ran out of the Bride and Groom statues." He replied "So, instead they put Nya and yours action figures on top."

I sighed, "Just leave them, Nya won't mind." Once again I hung up my phone and started to call my parents. I could already tell it was going to be a long day

**Nya's POV**

The drive from the reception hall into to the Dry Cleaners and the Salon was an hour drive, with traffic. You would think people would get out of the way when a 12 ton vehicle comes up behind you, that wasn't the case; it was like people were purposely driving slow. That's when I saw it; multiple billboards outside the city had mine and Jay's proposal picture on them. Every single billboard said "The wedding of the century is today!" Or something else that was ridicules, finally after an hour and a half, we pulled up to the dry cleaners.

Cole and I jumped out and headed inside, the little shop was cozy, and a woman in her mid- 20's sat on a stool

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?" She spoke

Cole and I looked at each other, "I don't know how to speak that much French." I whispered

"I know a little." Cole whispered back

"Ainsi, la taille sont-ils?" Cole asked

I gasped, even though I wasn't that fluent of the language I knew exactly what he said. "Are they real?" The woman took a great offense to it considering her large chest.

The woman started yelling in French of course, she grabbed his broom and swept at our feet, she chased us out of the store. Once out of the store, I gave Cole a look that could kill.

"What the hell was that!?" I scream at him

"What, did I say something wrong?" Cole asked like nothing in the last 20 seconds ever happened. I growled; I slapped him, and told him what he said.

"Oh, my bad." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, I sighed.

"So how are we going to get my dress now?" I asked

"I have an idea." Cole said

**10 minutes later**

"Cole I'm not so sure about this" I whispered

"It'll be fine, I'll lower you down when the lady isn't looking and you grab your dress." He whispered back.

I was sitting in an air vent in the building with a rope tied to my waist. I quietly opened to vent and crawled out of the vent, Cole lowered me down behind the woman. Who was much too interested in a book than what was behind her. I tiptoed to the clothes, slowly going through them; I finally saw my name on a tag and picked up the dress.

"Ahhhh coo!" I heard Cole sneeze, the woman turned around and screamed, she started cussing in French and then I felt Cole tug on the rope. I was lifted into the air, woman jumped up to grab my foot but I was out of reach. I dug into my pocket and fished out some money, I gently let it fly down to her as Cole got me through the air vent.

"That wasn't too hard." I sighed

"Easy for you to say!" Cole panted; we crawled out of the air vent and back to the Raider. I neatly laid the dress, in Kai's seat. I jumped in and Cole sped off to the hair salon, which was only a couple blocks away.

Once we found a parking place, we both jumped out, and headed into the hair salon. I walked to the reception desk, "I have a hair appointment for a wedding, the names Nya."

The woman tapped the computer screen, "I'm sorry there's no Nya in the system, would you like appointment for later?"

**Jay's POV**

I looked out the window, to see my parents pull up. I walked outside to meet them, my mom jumped out of the car. "Come on Jay let's get to work."

She walked into the reception hall were Sensei Wu, Kai, and Lloyd stared at the disaster. "Come on boys we don't have all day to fix this mess! I need a sewing kit, super glue, and a vacuum with 12 speeds! Let's move ninja we have to fix all this us in 1 hour! Move!" She shouted in my ear. We all scurried off into different directions, bumping into each other.

**Nya's POV**

No reservations for my hair or makeup! Now this day could not get any worse. "No, I'm okay." I walked away in a mixture of feelings, sadness, anger, and fear.

"It's okay Nya; I can do your hair and makeup." Did I hear that right?

"You can do my hair and makeup?" No way, he's lying.

Cole sighed, "When I was in the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. I had to take a class on hair and makeup. I got the best grade in the class, and when I didn't get role in a play or in the musical, I was placed in front of the mirror. Ready for anybody that needed a touch up, bobby pins, or anything they needed. Once I got tired of that, I left. And that's when Sensei Wu found me."

"Okay, Cole, you said you've always wanted to help the bride. Well, here's your chance to do it." I said. I had my doubts on Cole helping me with my hair, but he's helped me so far, and hasn't messed up.

**Jay's POV**

I ran towards my mother, carrying a broom, so far we had cleaned up half of the reception hall, the table clothes had been sewed and the chairs still needed work on. Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and my dad were helping a lot. I handed my mom the broom as she swept some broken glass up.

"Hey, we're almost done, and then we can get ready." Kai said proudly, I started to agree with him, but that's when it hit me.

"The wedding hall!" I shouted frantically in Kai's ear, he gave me a look that could kill.

"What about it?" Lloyd asked

"We had to put the flower arraignments up, how much time until the wedding?" I asked

"Well, its two thirty, and the wedding starts at three forty-five, so an hour and fifteen minutes."

I groaned and sat in a chair that had been fixed, "What's wrong?" Kai asked

"The church is forty-five minutes away, it'll take at least twenty minutes to set up the flowers and by that time people will start arriving, and it'll take at least another twenty minutes to get ready."

I looked up to see my mom finishing the last chair and my dad sweeping up some dirt. A smile creeped on my face, as an idea boiled in my head.

"Jay, that's your idea face, what are you thinking?" Lloyd said walking up to us.

"Sensei, are the suits at the church?"

"Indeed, they are in one of the backrooms." He replied

"Hey, dad, do you still have those jet-packs in the car?" I asked with a smile.

**Nya's POV**

We finally reached the church, after dodging traffic and old ladies crossing the street, we managed to get here in thirty minutes. I had decided not to look at the altar, Jay had told me to not worry about it, and so I wanted it to be a surprise. I carried my dress, to the backrooms, after searching; we finally found a room that had a bathroom. Cole placed the makeup container on the counter, and the bag with straightener's curling irons, and other hair necessities on the table in the center of the room.

"Okay Nya, what do you want your hair to look like?" Cole asked me plugging in the curling iron.

"Surprise me." I smiled as Cole got to work.

**Jay's POV**

I hooked the strap on Kai, so the jet-pack was secure around his torso. Suddenly, Zane's snowmobile pulled up next to my parents' car. Zane jumped out with stains of food and flour on his face.

"I finished all the food, and it's all in the back." Zane said opening the side panel to his Spinjitzu vehicle. I looked to see all the food that I needed made in there next to the cake, "Looks perfect Zane."

"Thank you, but why did you not want me to cook a meal?"

"I hired somebody to do that, I mean I can't stick you with all the work." I pulled out some of the small dishes, and handed them to everybody. "Place these in the kitchen, and don't eat them Lloyd." Who had already taken a mouthful of deviled eggs.

"What?" He asked spitting half the food onto the ground. I shook my head, and carried the plate into the reception hall. Once all the food was safely in the kitchen, I locked the door to the reception hall.

"Okay, since there are only four jet-packs, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and I will fly there and my parents and Sensei Wu will drive."

"Let's go!" I cried as I pressed the ignition on the jet-pack, as did the others. Without hesitation they shot up into the air, once they were under-control we headed for our destination, the church.

**Nya's POV**

"Okay, Nya your hair and makeup are done." Cole said excitedly, who in the process had gotten multiple streaks of lipstick running up and down both of his arms.

I stood up and went to the bath room to get a closer look. My plain bob hair cut was now curly black; my bangs were swept to the left side and held by a giant white flower. My make-up had a strong concealer resting on my face, a thick layer of eyeliner rested in my top eyelid giving the look an Egyptian would wear. A lit blush and eye shadow let me show off some of my natural beauty.

"Cole, I love it!" I shouted with glee

"I hoped you would."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Cole! We have your suit." Kai shouted, "Come on in Kai and look at Nya." Cole replied.

**Kai's POV**

I close the door behind me, hoping Jay wouldn't try to sneak a peek. I convert my line of sight towards my sister, the little girl I had taken care of since I was 13 years old, wasn't a girl anymore. I felt a lump form in my throat, I tried to loosen my tie, but to no avail.

"I'm gonna go put my suit on." Cole walked passed me and out of the room closing the door behind him. Nya smiled, "So how'd everything go today."

"Not as we expected, but it all worked out." I chuckled

Nya went to the bathroom, and came out with a long white dress on, "Can you help me?" she turned around to show me a zipper half-way up her back. I pulled it up, and the dress tightens around her waist, making her look more like our mother.

The lump in my throat returned, "Kai are you okay?" Nya asked concerned.

"I'm just," I sighed, "I'm scared."

"Scared, of what?"

"You." Nya was taken aback by my one word reply.

"I'm scared that, once you're married, you won't need me anymore, and you'll eventually forget about me because you have Jay." I managed to say with tears forming in my eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

Nya had tears running down her cheeks as she smiled, "Oh Kai, you never have to worry about losing me; I will always need you in my life. I'll always be your little sister." Nya hugged me as she cried on my shoulder; soon I got tired of holding it all back. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I smiled, hugging Nya tightly.

**Nobodies POV**

Cole entered the other backroom, where Jay stood fixing his tie. Cole went towards the sink, and started washing off the lipstick that he tested on himself. He'd remembered his and Nya's conversation early that morning, though she hadn't asked him directly, he could see it in her eyes that she couldn't talk to Jay, without crying.

"So Jay, Nya and I were talking this morning and she told me that she wanted to try again." Jay's eyebrows furrowed, "Try again on what?" He asked

"To have another child." Cole said gently, turning around to face him. Jay stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at Cole.

"Cole I appreciate the concern, but I never want to think about having children." Jay buttoned his jacket.

"Have you even talked to Nya about this?"

"Yes, and apparently so have you!" Jay snapped, "Look, the wedding's about to start, and I don't want to think about this now." Jay opened the door but was stopped by Cole's voice.

"Well, if it makes you change your mind, Nya's sad that you never talked about it, she wants to have a baby. Do you know how bad she feels that she never got to see her son? Not even a picture of him. But you got to see him; you know what he looked like. Everything happens for a reason, you can't change the past, but you can change the future for you and Nya."

Jay paused before he exited the room, Cole had turned around slipped his white shirt on, and Jay left the room. Suddenly Zane walked in, closing the door. "My brother, why do you look so tense?"

"I told Jay, that Nya wanted to have another child but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Give him some time; it is hard to lose somebody you love." Cole slipped on his jacket, "Thanks Zane."

Cole stepped out of the room, and into the lowly dimmed hallway. He looked down to see one of the doors a slightly open, being curious, Cole walked down the hall and stepped inside the room. In the far corner sat a figure, they had their hand on their forehead and their elbows on their knees.

"Jay?" Cole called out.

"You're right Cole." Jay's shaky voice rang out. Jay got up and walked over to Cole. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

Cole smiled, "Anything I can do for my brother. Come on, let's get you married."

They walked out of the room together, just to see Kai standing at Nya's door. Kai saw them and started walking down the hall. "What's wrong with your eyes? They're all red." Jay said.

"Nothing, just get to the altar already." Kai hit Jay upside the head. Jay groaned and followed Cole.

Cole walked up to his seat in the front row, next to Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Zane. Jay stood in the back, and waited for his que to walk down the aisle to the altar. Luckily, the church was dim enough so the sweat on his face wasn't noticable.

**Nya's POV**

I walked into the hallway once Kai told me the coast was clear. I picked up my Bouquet and walked towards the doors of the wedding.

"You ready?" Kai looked down at my placing my veil over my face. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I managed to reply, "As I'll ever be." Ushers opened the doors where all out friends and family stood up. As the Wedding March played, Kai linked arms with me, as I saw Jay, tears started running down my face. I swallowed a sob, once we reached the altar, Kai lifted my veil placing a kiss on my cheek, and taking the Bouquet out of my hands. He took his seat next the Cole.

**Jay's POV**

The Wedding March started, and I saw Nya and Kai walking down the aisle. I froze, Nya. She looked... Peaceful? No. Confident? She looked sad. But beautiful, I pulled at my collar. Once they got closer, I noticed, tears running down her face. Kai lifted her veil and see walked up to me and grabbed my hands.

I wiped the tears off her face. As she sighed, the preacher started talking. I ignored it all and stared at her. There was nothing more I wanted to than what was happening right now. More tears ran down her face as the ceremony started to end.

"The couple have written their own vows."

With a shaky breath Nya closed her eyes, and started to say her vow, "Jay, I love you with all my heart, meeting you was probably the best thing that ever happened to me, you showed me so many things I've missed out on. If anything ever happened to you, it would destroy me." Nya took a deep breathe, and smiled at me.

"And now for Jay's vows."

**Nya's POV**

That was probably the scariest thing I've ever had to do. I felt like I was going to pass out at any given moment, my legs were shaky and my hands were clammy.

"Now for Jay's vows."

Jay let go of my hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, Jay cleared his throat, "Nya, you make me complete, without you my lightning would be dull and lifeless, but when…" Jay stopped, his face darkened, crumpling up the paper, he replaced his face of nervousness with determination. "Ever since you left the hospital, I couldn't find happiness, I was cold and heartless, but I know why, I want children. Nya, I love you, and I want to have another child."

My eyes widened, a sob escaped my throat, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug, sobbing on his shoulder.

"Nya, Jay." I grabbed Jay's hands, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Sadly, the happiest moment in my life if about to end, but luckily it's a start to a new beginning, closing the gap between our lips, my eyes close in satisfaction as we seal our marriage.

**2 hours later**

Nearing the end of the reception, the only people left, were the ninja, and Sensei Wu. Sitting down in the chair next to Jay, I gripped his hands tiredly, he smiled back at me. Turning to the guys I take in the sight, Kai beating Lloyd up, Zane and Sensei Wu watching them, and Cole, of course eating cake.

"Lloyd, I believe it's about time I take you home, it's getting extremely late." Sensei Wu stood up, with his bamboo staff in his hand.

"Aww, come on Uncle! It's only twelve thirty!" Lloyd whined as Kai let the young green ninja out of his tight grasp.

"More of a reason, why everybody should go to bed. Besides, you all have training tomorrow!" Sensei Wu exclaimed as the ninja groaned.

"That's not fair! Jay doesn't have to train!" Kai points to my husband. Laughing, Jay takes a swig of his drink, "Not my problem!" Kai's eyes ignited in anger as he jumped for Jay. The started tackling each other until Kai had Jay in a headlock.

"Kai, I don't want to spend my honeymoon at the hospital because you broke Jay's neck!" I cross my arms in agitation, of course they were fighting, as usual. Soon Cole, and Lloyd jumped into the pile of boys, Sensei, Zane and I watched them fight.

That's when all hell broke loose, somebody had managed to grab Zane's foot and pulled him into the angry boys, rolling around the floor, the made their way to the desert table. Not knowing what they were doing, Kai grabbed to cloth that covered the table, pulling all the leftover desserts onto them.

"KAI!" They all shouted at once, wiping cake from his eyes, Jay got up and walked over to me. Sensei Wu walked away from us and over to the boys.

"How about we get out of here?" I asked seductively, "So I can get that cake off of you." Heat rose to his cheeks, and we walked out of the Reception Hall, and outside. Jumping into the car that Jay's parents made for us, we drove off to our exclusive honeymoon.

**_Well, there's that. Not my best work, this was written a long time ago. There will be one more after this, review and tell me what you like, and tell me if you want a lemon or a lime or whatever. Review!_**


End file.
